1. Field of the Invention
A method of presenting multiple, mobile wireless communications network service information.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-board computers coupled to a wireless communications network service are now available that enable manufacturers of motor vehicles to obtain useful information regarding the motor vehicle. Typically, these on-board computers are electrically connected to sensors located in various systems in the motor vehicle that instantaneously report the status or condition of the system. Manufacturers of motor vehicles can connect to the on-board computer via the mobile, wireless communication network to obtain information from the motor vehicle anywhere within the region covered by the wireless communication network.
Recently, it has been reported that on-board computers can now be used by motor vehicle operators to download and upload information from a central server connected to a wide area network such as the World Wide Web via the mobile, wireless communications network. Using the on-board computer, an operator can now obtain e-mail messages or other important information from any other servers connected to the wide area network.
Many motor vehicle drivers own motor vehicles manufactured by different manufacturers. Unfortunately, no standard computer program has been developed which can interact with all on-board computers used in every motor vehicle. This creates a large burden for the operator of multiple motor vehicles to understand and learn to operate every computer and program.
On-board diagnostic systems are used today in most cars and light trucks. To meet federal EPA emission standards implemented in the 1970's, motor vehicle manufacturers started using electronic devices to control engine functions such as fuel feed, ignition, and to diagnose engine problems.
Initially, motor vehicle manufacturers had their own systems which were not compatible. In 1988, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) set standards which included a standard connector plug and a set of diagnostic test signals that dealer's used when adjusting or repairing the motor vehicle. Although motor vehicle manufacturers may have used a uniform set of test signals, the meaning of these test signals is proprietary. The standard connector plug and set of test signals, today, is known collectively as OBD-II which applies to all cars and light trucks built after Jan. 1, 1996. It is anticipated that new on-board diagnostic connectors (i.e. OBD-III) will be developed in the future.
Translator devices, also known as diagnostic scanners, are available that connect to the OBD-II connector plug and translate the diagnostic test signals into ASCII files capable of being used by a personal computer. One translator device, known as AUTOTAP, is available from B&B Electronics Manufacturing Company, of Ottawa, Ill. Using this device, independent mechanics are able to connect to the OBD-II connector plug and obtain factory diagnostic service code information.
What is needed is a system for operators of motor vehicles to easily obtain motor vehicle diagnostic and operating information and store this information in a location for later retrieval.
What is also needed is such a system that enables operators to obtain information remotely for a plurality of motor vehicles and then present this information in a concise manner on a single interface.